Mikan's Secret Admirer
by Naima Wolf
Summary: It turns out that Mikan has a secret admirer and Natsume isn't happy about it, not one bit. Well, when she found him it turns out that…


**Mikan's Secret Admirer**

**Disclaimer:** I'll never own it…dammit! But fortunately I own this freakily insane story!

**By:** Scarlet Wings Angel

**Summary: **It turns out that Mikan has a secret admirer and Natsume isn't happy about it, not one bit. Well, when she found him it turns out that…

**Warning:** OOC-ness…uh…yeah, too much OOC-ness…especially Natsume, so if your not prepare for it then go back. (It's not that bad though!)

-

-

-

Clouds formed a thick dark shade upon the sky, indicating that heavy rain was due to arrive on the academy. However, this whether didn't alter a particular brunette. Sakura Mikan ran across the garden happily, clutching a letter to her heart. She sang loudly and continued running through the garden.

Mikan reached a Sakura tree and was greeted by something solid hitting her head; it made Mikan lose her balance and she fell on the floor. She let out a loud cry, rubbing her lump on her head and opened her eyes. She noticed a book laying on the ground beside her…actually it was a manga.

Mikan looked ahead of her and caught Natsume's cold glare. She instantly understood that Natsume threw the manga at her. The nerve of him!

"Natsume, you bastard!" shouted Mikan. "Why did you throw your stupid manga at me?"

"To shut your loud howling."

Mikan formed two fists and jumped on Natsume. Natsume fell on the ground with Mikan on top. Mikan strangled his neck shouting insanely. "You baka! I was so happy, until you spoil it for me. Ahhhhh"

Natsume smirked and whispered, "Polka, you better get off, before anyone gets the wrong idea on what's _really _going on."

Mikan thought it was a good reason, looking at their position. She stood up fuming and glared at Natsume. Nastume stood up and brushed himself off. He walked to wards his manga and picked it up. His twin red orbs caught a piece of paper on the ground. Curiously he picked it up and peeked at it.

"NOOO!" shouted Mikan before jumping on Natsume and snatching the letter of him. "Don't look at it!"

Natsume narrowed his eyes in suspicious and stared at Mikan, while she folded the letter neatly and clutched it in her hand. Mikan heaved a sigh and prepared to leave.

"What was that, Polka-dots?"

"Uh...it's nothing…just a letter from…grandpa! Yeah, it's a letter from Grandpa," strutted Mikan.

Natsume looked at her unconvinced and said, "Does your grandpa print hearts and kisses all over the letters he sends you?"

Mikan sweat-dropped and looked at Natsume with troubled expression. "Yes…I-I mean no, but…what is it to you anyway?" Mikan crossed her arms and avoided Natsume's eyes.

Natsume became more suspicious. "Polka, answer my question."

Mikan looked at him. He was stubborn and she knows that he won't stop until he knows what's going on. She sighed and confessed, "It's from someone…"

Natsume waited.

"Um…OH, LOOK AT THE TIME…I'm late...well, see ya Natsume…" Mikan faked a smile and marched towards the academy.

She was suddenly yanked back by her pig tails and let out a wail of pain.

"You didn't finish."

"Natsume…" moaned Mikan, trying to escape his clutch. "It's private, ok? Why do you have to stick your nose in my business?"

After a couple of seconds, Natsume let go of her hair and walked off without saying any word. Mikan looked at his back, quiet surprised, and sighed. Then, she walked back to the academy.

-

-

-

He sat in his chair looking at the manga with no emotions on his face. His eyes on the manga and his mind else where; on the letter that Mikan clutched to her heart happily. _A love letter_; he knows. _But who would send her a love letter? Who would send an idiot a love letter? Could it be…Ruka? No._ He would've told Natsume. _Plus, love letters isn't Ruka's tactics…is it?_

_Wait! Why am I concerned by this anyway?_

Natsume pounded his fist angrily on the table, causing some of his classmates to jump in surprise.

"Natsume, are you ok?" asked a worried voice.

Natsume glanced at his best friend, Ruka. His face was masked with a concerned expression. _No it's not Ruka, _he thought convinced. _Then who is it?!_

"Hn," answered Nastume shortly.

The classroom opened and in came the very person occupying his head. Mikan hopped happily towards her chair, in front of Natsume's. Mikan charged him with a nervous expression, before settling on her chair.

_Who ever the person is, he's going to pay._

-

-

-

After the class finished, Mikan walked through the garden and noticed Natsume sitting under The Sakura Tree. She hesitated before approaching him. And then she sat next to him. Natsume

"Natume…" hesitated Mikan.

"What?" said Natsume, non-too gently.

"I wanted to ask you something…"

He waited.

"…What do you do when someone send you…a letter?"

"A _love _letter, you mean?"

Mikan narrowed her eyes at him suspiciously. "Y-yes."

"Someone sent you a love letter?" said Natsume to Mikan, it was more a statement than a question.

"Y…yeah. I don't know what to do."

"Who sent it?"

"I don't know…he signed it with a double S." She showed him the letter and indeed it said at the end it said

_**love,**_

_**SS**_

The signature was quiet familiar to Natsume.

"I mean, I am so happy, I…"

"Don't get too happy, polka-dots. I bet someone is playing a joke on you," said Natsume with a flat tone

"…why would you say that…?" said Mikan in a hurt tone.

The whole time Natsume didn't take his eyes off his manga and certainly he didn't while he said, "who would be that stupid and send a love letter to a stupid girl like you?"

Mikan blinked at him.

"That's what Hotaru said too…" mumbled Mikan.

"Hmph, I'm not surprised."

Mikan placed her hand on her heart, as if mending her hurt heart. It was so painful what he just said. And what Hotaru has told her earlier.

"What? Don't I have the right for some one to love me?" said Mikan angrily, she stood up and glared down at Natsume. Natsume snatched his eyes away from his manga and looked up at her. "Even if I'm the most stupid girl on earth. I want someone to like me and you don't have the right to take that away from me with your hurtful words."

Tears were threatening to fall, but Mikan mastered all her strength to stop it from falling.

Natsume let out a long breath, before grabbing hold of Mikan's shirt and pulling her down to sit in front of him. "What do you want?" he asked her with a soft voice.

Mikan blurted out with tears streaming down her face, "I want…I want some one to like me for who I am. I want everyone to know that I am not that stupid and I have feelings. I want…I want…I want a lot of things, but everyone think 'it's just Mikan' and 'stupid Mikan'. Well, ok I am stupid. And when someone confessed to me, you all think that I am so stupid I don't deserve someone's love…I didn't even have my first kiss…"

After a couple of seconds, Mikan realized who she was divulging her insides to.

"Oh, forget it," she sniffed sadly. "I bet your laughing inside at my 'stupidity'" She frowned, rubbing her eyes.

Natsume remained quiet, realizing that he hurt her deeply. He only said those words, because he didn't want anyone to take her away from him. Nastume looked at Mika. He gripped her shirt and pulled her to him. Mikan didn't have a chance to know what's happening before Nastume kissed her full on lips. The kissed lasted a couple of seconds before Natsume pulled away, leaving Mikan at daze.

"There you have it. Now don't go chasing after other guys."

He didn't expect that. Natsume didn't expect what Mikan did at all. He looked at Mikan shockingly and draped a hand on his reddened cheek, which Mikan slapped.

"You don't get it do you?" spat Mikan fumingly, fresh angry tears spilling out of her eyes. "I want my first kiss with someone who loves me. Why do you have to play me around and steal it away from me?"

She pushed a shocked Natsume and stood up again, and then she ran towards her dorm, crying her eyes out.

Nastume sat there numb shocked. He hurt her again. But how could she think he's playing her? That did hurt him. A lot.

-

-

-

Still crying, Mikan sat on her bed, re-reading that letter.

**I loved you ever since you came to academy, and I still do. I don't like the way you look at other than me. I want you to be mine and I'll always be yours. I guess you know who I am from reading this letter. Meet me at the barn on Friday at 5:00 pm. Please come, you wouldn't be surprised when you see me. Give me a chance to express my love to you. **

_**Love,**_

_**SS**_

Now, she has doubts about the letter. _Is what Natsume and Hotaru said is true?_ Asked an inner voice inside her head. Anger burst inside her as she crumbled the piece of paper in a rough way and prepared to dumb it in the bin. But she didn't. _This is my first love letter…I can't get rid of it._

There was a knock on the door. Mikan quickly dried her cheeks with her sleeves and mumbled 'come in'

Hotaru appeared behind the door, looking…well, emotionless. Mikan looked at her surprisingly and said, "You knocked?" Hotaru never knocks.

"Yeah. I owe you an apology," uttered Hotaru.

"Oh."

"I didn't mean to say what I said earlier. I guess every stupid person deserve someone to love…whatever. Anyways, where's the letter?"

Mikan showed her the crumbled piece of paper. Hotaru marched towards her, took the letter and scanned it.

"Today is Friday, right?"

"Yes."

"And it's past 5:00, right?"

"…yes."

"So what are you still doing here?"

"I…don't feel like going anymore," murmured Mikan, with her head down.

"Do you want to see this person or not?" asked Hotaru directly.

"Yes…but…"

"Get up. We're going. Now."

"Wh-what…? No, I don't want to go…"

"Don't let that fire caster get to you," advised Hotaru…well, more like warned.

Mikan hung her head in confusion and asked, "How do you know?"

"I have my resources," smirked Hotaru. "Now, get up. I want to see you in front of the barn; I'll come in ten minutes."

"Where are you going?"

Hotaru didn't answer, but made her way out.

Mikan frowned slightly, but bubbles of hope burst through her and it braught a smile on her face. She exited her room and headed for the barn.

After ten minutes, Hotaru emerged from the park with six other people, naming; Ruka, Koko, Yuu, Nonoko, Anna and…Natsume. Mikan's mouth dropped and stared at Hotaru.

"Why are they here?"

Hotaru shrugged. Mikan then noticed a camera in her hands and she understood everything. She frowned at Hotaru and muttered, "I thought you did this for me, not for your publicity."

Hotaru grinned, "Money comes first."

Natsume, Ruka, Hotaru, Koko, Yuu, Nonoko, and Anna made their way towards the barn; Mikan leading them. She was breathing heavily; she's going to see her secret admirer. Wow. And she's going to rub it in Natsume's face.

Mikan entered the barn, her friends behind her. She looked around her and noticed Sumaire standing in front of her.

"Permy, what are you doing here?" asked Mikan, "Is anyone else in here?"

"…No. What are you lot doing here?"

"Oh…nothing, just thought he'll be here…"

"Who?"

"The guy who wrote the letter," uttered Mikan sadly.

"…What…letter…?" said Sumire in a horrified expression. Mikan showed her the letter and Sumire scanned it and exclaimed, "This letter is mine!"

"Oh…" Mikan said, and shrugged. After a couple of seconds she shrieked, "WHAT?!" Mikan eyes widened to no end; her eyeballs almost falling out. _No, no, no, _her mind screamed. _It can't be, no, this has to be a dream…a nightmare. _Mikan stood shockingly in front of the person that looked at her with horror.

Silence fell on them. The group that stood behind Mikan exchanged disbelieved looks and didn't dare to say a word. Whoever thought that Sumire had a crush on Mikan. Certainly no one. Hotaru snapped pictures on Mikan and Sumire, money signs shining in her eyes. She certainly is going to be rich. This news will hit Alice academy like a storm.

Someone burst out laughing from the group. Everyone was surprised to know that it was Natsume. Natsume clutched his stomach and continued laughing whole heartily. Never in his life had he laughed like that. This was too funny. Sumire liking Mikan? He sides hurt from laughing so hard and his cheeks ache.

Everyone looked at Natsume with stunned expression.

Natsume walked over the poor Mikan. She had her head down and her face was burning from embarrassment. Natsume placed his arm over her shoulder and whispered in her ear, "Congratulation Polka-dots, you found your secret admirer." Natsume left her, still chuckling. The group left with Natsume. Today's event was too much to take in.

"Sumire, did you really write this letter?" asked Mikan, just making sure.

"Yes!"

"Oh God…"

"Why do have it?"

Mikan looked up at her. "What? Isn't it for me?"

Sumire looked at her with disgust expression and said, "What the hell, Sakura? Eww! Is that how you think of me? Do think I wrote this love letter for you?"

"Then who…?"

"It's for Natsume, you baka. Where did you get it from?"

Mikan didn't answer, she just stood there. So the letter wasn't for her, it was for Natsume. It was all mixed up? Relief washed over her and sighed in content. But everyone had the wrong idea about the situation, they think her and Sumire are…_Oh my God!_

"So Natsume didn't see it, and I thought…" Sumaire let out a frustrated cry and ran outside, "Natsume-kun, wait!"

Mikan sighed and walked back to her dorm. Even if the truth is out. The damned Natsume would never stop teasing her about it. He would go on and on.

As if 'polka-dots' wasn't bad enough.

Mikan groaned loudly and resumed walking.

**A/N:**

I know…I'm a psycho; you don't need to tell me. My sister said so to. But, Mikan and Sumire… (Laughs uncontrollably) Poor Mikan, she's in for a lot of torture from Natsume.

No one will get offended of this story right?…right? My sister was telling me that some people might be so sensitive they'll sue and flame me…I think she's messing with my head…

Oh, yeah drop in some comments if you want to, I'll be interested to see what you think of it.

Some of you said you like the way I write, I'm curious...how do I write?


End file.
